Gone
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: Sakura some por uma mês em uma missão solo. Certas pessoas não lidaram nada bem com essa notícia.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu só gosto de usar os personagens para extravasar a minha imaginação.

**Gone**

"Por que estão tão agitados?" Tsunade perguntou, franzindo o cenho para os três homens de pé do outro lado da sua mesa.

Naruto instantaneamente largou sua compostura pobremente mantida. "É porque ontem foi aniversário da Sakura-chan, e como estávamos em uma missão nós não nos encontramos com ela ainda, e eu não gosto de não desejar um feliz aniversário para Sakura-chan porque ela sempre faz festas com muitos _ramens_ para mim, e ela gosta quando eu compro coisas para ela –"

"Naruto, cale a boca." A Hokage o interrompeu enquanto os companheiros do loiro rolavam os olhos. Ela suspirou, visivelmente cansada, esfregando uma mão no seu rosto. "Vocês terão que esperar mais um pouco para parabenizá-la. Sakura ainda não voltou da missão."

Todos os três arregalaram os olhos, e uma tensão quase palpável caiu sobre os quatro residentes da sala da Hokage.

"Sakura-chan ainda não voltou da missão? Mas ela tinha saído uma semana antes do início da nossa! Já era para ela ter voltado há muitos dias, antes de nós!" Naruto disse, exasperado e começando a se desesperar.

"Ela enviou alguma notícia?" Kakashi perguntou com uma falsa calma.

"Infelizmente, não." Tsunade respondeu, soando preocupada. Seu olhar se perdeu em um ponto na parede atrás do trio em fileira. "A última mensagem que me chegou vinda dela me foi entregue uma semana atrás, treze dias depois de ela ter saído de Konoha."

"Nós vamos atrás dela!" Naruto anunciou, virando-se para sair da sala. Tsunade o impediu com palavras.

"Fique onde está, Naruto." Ela disse com autoridade, erguendo uma das mãos para que todos se silenciassem e permanecessem ali. "Já foram enviados ANBU's em busca dela. Eles devem voltar a qualquer momento –"

"Eu não quero ficar aqui enquanto Sakura-chan está lá fora, talvez em perigo!" O loiro protestou, gritando e gesticulando. Os outros dois encararam a Hokage, como se esperassem que ela concordasse com Naruto e permitisse que ela os liberasse. "Sakura-chan nunca sumiu por mais de três dias e eu não vou descansar enquanto não souber o que está acontecendo com ela!"

"Seria melhor se fôssemos, Hokage-sama." Kakashi reiterou, dando um passo em direção à mesa. "Seria mais fácil para nós rastrearmos os passos de Sakura, já que a conhecemos melhor."

"Eu tenho uma missão reservada para você dentro de três dias, Kakashi, e eu prefiro que esteja descansado até lá. Além disso, Kiba e Neji estão no grupo que enviei, e desconheço melhores rastreadores que eles, especialmente aquele cachorro gigante do Inuzuka." Ela rebateu, descansando as costas na cadeira. "Não se preocupem; eles são extremamente competentes, e se tem alguém que pode encontrá-la – algum problema, Sasuke?"

Naruto e Kakashi viraram a cabeça para o Uchiha, que se manteve calado desde que chegou no escritório e ainda mais taciturno depois das terríveis notícias. Ele tinha os dentes cerrados e os punhos fechados ao lado do seu corpo. Ele engoliu a saliva antes de responder com uma voz dura.

"Não, Hokage-sama."

Ela o inspecionou por alguns instantes antes de suspirar e abanar a mão. "Estão dispensados."

Sasuke saiu antes que alguém desse um passo.

Xxxxx

Mais uma semana se passou sem que qualquer notícia do paradeiro de Sakura fosse revelado. Tsunade alegava que nenhuma pista conclusiva havia sido encontrado pelos ANBU's em resgate, de acordo com os relatórios por eles enviados. Apenas rastros incertos foram detectados e nenhuma previsão de retorno poderia ser feita.

Sasuke já estava beirando a loucura tamanha a espera e ansiedade que o consumia.

De hora em hora ele visitava o posto nos portões de Konoha, perguntando afoitamente para os dois shinobis em alerta que guardavam a fronteira se Sakura por ali passara, e a cada vez que retornava com um não, uma pedra adicional de gelo se instalava no seu estômago. De lá, ele ia direto para casa, sempre passando em frente ao prédio da médica desaparecida com a esperança de reconhecer o chackra dela, como se milagrosamente ela pudesse ter entrado na Vila sem que os guardas nos portões a tivessem notado. Para o seu desespero, ele não sentia a presença dela e, portanto, se isolava dentro do seu quarto.

Ali ele passava horas com os olhos abertos, mesmo quando as suas pálpebras insistiam. A única coisa que o fazia dormir por pouco mais de alguns minutos todas as noites era o cansaço, uma exigência física do seu corpo contra a qual ele não conseguia lutar.

Nem mesmo o treino conseguia tirar a sua mente do sumiço da sua companheira de time, e ele sabia que o mesmo acontecia com Naruto. O humor do loiro, assim como o seu, ficava mais escuro a cada dia que passava sem o retorno de Sakura.

Quando o calendário marcou duas semanas desde o dia em que ele, Naruto e Kakashi haviam retornado da missão e,portanto, mais de um mês desde que Sakura partira na sua missão solo, ele adentrou o escritório da Hokage à passo largos, batendo os pés no chão e abrindo a porta com tanta força que essa se estatelou na parede. Tsunade e os outros integrantes do Conselho que se reuniram o fitaram com surpresa e raiva por conta da interrupção, mas Sasuke não se importou.

Sem cerimônias, ele espalmou as mãos na escrivaninha da Hokage e exigiu que ela o liberasse para ir buscar a médica perdida. Ele havia tentado fugir mais de uma vez, mas foi devidamente interceptado e levado de volta para a Vila. Desta vez ele queria permissão para que nada o atrasasse e o deixasse mais distante de encontrá-la, sob ameaças de colocar o prédio abaixo caso seu pedido não fosse acatado. Naturalmente, ele foi rechaçado. Oito ninjas foram necessários para restringi-lo. Os dois membros do Conselho que presenciaram o seu descontrole ordenaram que Uchiha Sasuke fosse posto em uma cela por desacato a autoridade, mas Tsunade intercedeu em sua defesa. O Uchiha foi liberado para voltar para casa e esfriar a cabeça. Naruto foi o responsável designado para vigiá-lo.

Naquele dia, Sasuke voltou para o seu apartamento e lá ficou por horas na mesma posição: sentado no sofá, com as mãos enterradas na palma das mãos e os cotovelos dobrados sobre os seus joelhos. Foi a primeira vez que Naruto viu o seu melhor amigo sem o mínimo de controle.

Xxxxx

Sasuke estava deitado no sofá, encarando o teto da sua sala, esperando que algum milagre acontecesse, quando foi sobressaltado por fortes batidas na porta da frente do seu apartamento. Ele as ignorou. Se era para ficar sem a companhia da sua companheira de Time, ele preferia ficar sozinho – mais do que o normal. Entretanto, a sua paz não seria alcançada naquele dia, ele percebeu, quando ouviu Naruto o chamando do lado de fora. Ele fingiu não notar.

"Sasuke, seu desgraçado! Eu sei que está aí, abra essa merda de porta! Sakura voltou!"

O Uchiha nunca achou que pudesse se movimentar tão rápido. Em um milésimo de segundo ele já estava de pé e escancarando a porta. Ele encontrou Naruto, arfante, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Ela voltou, Teme!" O loiro exclamou, balançando o amigo pelos ombros. Sasuke estava atordoado demais para responder. "Ela chegou alguma horas atrás e já está em casa! Eu passei aqui antes de visitá-la – ei, me espere!"

Ele não olhou para trás antes de descer as escadas do seu prédio como um relâmpago.

Xxxxxx

Assim como Naruto havia feito na sua casa, Sasuke agora batia na porta de Sakura, controlando-se para não arrombar aquela maldita madeira e simplesmente entrar. Por que ela demorava tanto? Teria acontecido alguma coisa? Estaria ela ferida demais para se mexer e atender a porta? Ele girou a maçaneta, frustrando-se ainda mais quando viu que estava trancada. Ele esmurrou mais vezes enquanto Naruto surgia atrás de si.

Ele tinha acabado de se decidir por derrubar a porta quando esta foi aberta. Sakura apareceu do outro lado com uma expressão confusa no rosto, usando uma camiseta branca comum e um short de tecido que, estivesse Sasuke menos focado em procurar feridas no corpo da moça, admiraria as curvas que aquela roupa peso imensurável sumiu do seu peito quando concluiu que ela estava aparentemente bem.

"Sasuke, o que está—"

Ele não deixou que ele terminasse, pois, logo assim que se recuperou do choque de poder vê-la de novo diante de si após quase um mês de dúvidas que o assombravam a cada minuto, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos e não se demorou para colar a sua boca na dela. O canto obscuro da sua mente registrou o grito surpreso de Naruto, mas não lhe deu muita atenção.

Ele beijou os lábios dela, sugando primeiro o de cima e depois o de baixo, com dificuldades de escolher qual deles lhe agradava mais. Como se aquela fusão de bocas ainda não fosse suficiente para saciar a sua saudade, ele levou ambas as mãos à parte de trás da cabeça dela e agarrou os cabelos dali. Não passou pelos pensamentos de Sasuke que o gemido que a médica soltou fosse de dor devido à força que ele usava para se ancorar a ela e, por isso, continuou as suas investidas.

Reunindo um pouco de bom senso,Sasuke se afastou dela e passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, trazendo-a para perto de si até que os seus troncos se colassem, mantendo o seu nariz encostado no dela, lábios a milímetros de distância e respirações misturadas. Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade de pausa para empurrar levemente os ombros dele, tentando ganhar espaço para compreender o que se passava.

"Sasuke, espere um minuto..."

"Não." Ele respondeu, curto e grosso, e voltou a beijá-la, apertando a blusa nela na região lombar com tanta avidez que ele sentiu que apertava também a pele dela. Nenhum dos dois deu a isto a menor das atenções, assim como ao chamado sem graça de Naruto.

Sasuke cambaleou para dentro do apartamento, ainda abraçado a ela e mantendo o beijo que se aprofundava. Quando viu que ele não a largaria tão cedo – não que ela estivesse reclamando – Sakura enlaçou o pescoço dele e enfiou as mãos nos cabelos dele enquanto a língua dele entrava na sua boca.

Por mais que ele a tocasse, por mais próximo que os seus corpos estavam, por mais real que fossem as carícias da boca dela contra a sua, era difícil para ele assimilar que ela estava ali, entre os seus braços e _bem_ depois de quase um mês misteriosamente ausente. Um som reverberou na sua garganta quando sentiu as mãos dela massageando o seu peito carinhosamente, como se o confortasse e o ajudasse a crer que ela não sairia dali.

Ele enfiou uma mão dentro da blusa dela, sentindo a pele quente das costas dela sob as sua – e foi aí que Naruto decidiu intervir.

"Ei, ei, ei! Já chega vocês dois! Podem pelo menos esperar que eu saia para continuar essa safadeza?" Sasuke sentiu Sakura sorrir contra a sua boca, e foi forçado e se desgrudar dela quando ela empurrou o seu peito e distanciava o rosto do seu.

Subitamente o seu corpo foi puxado para trás até que as suas mãos não mais a alcançassem. Ele franziu o cenho. Por um ínfimo momento ele temeu que tivesse sido ela quem o repeliu, mas a risada que ela soltou o fez duvidar; e quando virou para trás e viu que Naruto tentava passar por ele e se colocar entre o casal recém-formado, ele teve certeza de que não fora ela a responsável pelo afastamento.

"Sakura-chan, você está bem?" Naruto perguntou quando pôde finalmente abraçá-la – para o leve desgosto de Sasuke. "O Sr. Taradinho a machucou?"

"Claro que não, Naruto." Sakura riu, desprendendo-se do loiro.

"Se você deixou Sasuke te molestar, isso quer dizer que eu também possa?"

"Acho que não faria bem à minha reputação se eu beijasse dois homens no mesmo dia. Talvez amanhã." Ela brincou, dando tapinhas amigáveis no braço do seu amigo.

Sasuke permanecera surdo para a conversa animada entre os seus amigos; a sua respiração vacilante era o único som que ouvia. Quase um minuto depois de ter agarrado Sakura foi que o seu bom senso lhe revelou o que havia feito. Uma pequena parte da sua consciência se arrependeu da ação, somente porque não deu tempo a moça se manifestar contra ou a favor. Por outro lado, a outra parte, majoritária, tentava entender o porquê de ter feito o que fez. Ele certamente não havia planejado agarrá-la ali, principalmente com Naruto de testemunha.

Porém, ele não tinha disposição – nem vontade – para raciocinar muito sobre aquilo. Sakura estava de volta e, independente da reação que esse fato desencadeou, ele sabia que o que sentia naquele momento era o mais próximo da felicidade que conseguiria alcançar em muitos anos.

Recompondo-se, Sasuke empurrou o amigo para o lado e passou a encarar a sua companheira de Time – ele desconfiava que logo se tornaria mais do que isso. "Onde você esteve?" Ele perguntou rispidamente, a sua voz saindo mais rouca que o usual.

Ela enrubesceu; e Naruto sorriu um sorriso malandro. "E-Eu fui abordada por uns saqueadores na volta para cá –"

"Eles te machucaram?" O Uchiha a interrompeu, dando um passo para mais perto dela, inconscientemente. Naruto não teve opção senão sair da frente para dar espaço ao casal. Ele podia parecer completamente obtuso no que dizia respeito a relacionamento, mas ele conhecia bem os seus amigos e, mesmo se não os conhecesse, ao menos _desconfiaria_ que algo estava acontecendo entre os dois – o quase estupro de ambas as partes era prova mais do que suficiente para lhe incitar a curiosidade.

"Não! Não..." Ela respondeu, colocando uma mexa do cabelo atrás da orelha. Sasuke reparou a vermelhidão da boca dela – que ele orgulhosamente provocou – e uma vontade de senti-la novamente lhe tomou. Ele se controlou, prestando atenção na explicação dela para que pudesse identificar o que a atrasou e lhe causou tanta preocupação para que pudesse caçá-los e fazer o impensável. "Quero dizer, nós lutamos, mas eu consegui derrotá-los."

"Quem eram?" Ele vociferou, ainda mais perto dela.

"Eu não sei! Eram nômades, não sei... Não tinham identificação da Vila – mas isso não importa. Pelo estado que eu os deixei eu duvido que eles possam fazer mal a mais alguém por algum tempo." Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, orgulhosa de ter enfrentando cinco homens com uma certa habilidade em batalha e vencer. O Uchiha não achou graça alguma.

"Você ainda não falou porque que demorou mais de um mês para voltar." Sasuke insistiu, a sua impaciência crescendo perigosamente.

Ela suspirou e coçou o braço, relutante. "Bem, eu não saí ilesa... Um deles me acertou com uma arma envenenada. Eu não tive outra escolha senão arranjar abrigo na Vila mais próxima que tivesse um Hospital em que eu pudesse me recuperar e formular um antídoto, pois era difícil para mim dar um passo sequer, cansada e doente do jeito que estava."

Ela franziu o cenho, lembrando-se dos momentos difíceis aos quais foi submetida. "Eu conhecia o veneno – é um que consome chackra e deixa a pessoa completamente debilitada. Infelizmente o Hospital que eu estava não tinha os ingredientes para fazer o antídoto, e eu estava fraca demais para viajar sozinha até outro lugar com melhores recursos. Portanto, eu tive de esperar que as minhas encomendas de ingredientes chegassem para que eu pudesse preparar a solução que me curaria; e isso me tomou quase um mês. Enquanto isso, eu usei algumas ervas que eles tinham estocadas para estabilizar o veneno mas que, infelizmente, não o regredia."

"E por que não mandou notícias?" Sasuke quis saber, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Eu fiquei em uma Vila da Pedra e você sabe que lá está a ponto de explodir uma guerra. Eles não deixaram que nada além da correspondência do governo saísse dali, com medo de espiões. Eu só pude sair quando a equipe que Tsunade enviou me encontrou e a muito custo convenceu o líder a me liberar."

Sasuke respirou fundo e passou uma mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

"Desculpe-me se os preocupei." Sakura murmurou, tocada pelo estresse do amigo. Nenhum dos dois notou Naruto saindo silenciosamente do apartamento e fechando a porta, dando privacidade aos dois.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e olhou para os pés, recolocando as mãos na cintura. Ele pareceu ponderar sobre alguma coisa e, por isso, Sakura manteve-se calada. Lentamente ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a dentro dos olhos, sério. "Você não vai mais sair em missões sozinha."

Sakura riu nervosamente, como se zombasse do decreto dele. "Sasuke, você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas –"

"Prometa-me que não vai mais aceitar missões solo."

Ela suspirou, cansada, e coçou a testa. "Não sou eu quem escolhe as missões; é Tsunade quem me designa os meus trabalhos."

"Não os aceite mais."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sasuke, eu entendo que esteja chateado com o modo com que essa missão em particular decorreu –"

"Chateado?" Ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. "Você acha que eu fiquei _chateado_ por você estar mais de um mês atrasada para o seu retorno sem mandar qualquer sinal de que ao menos estivesse viva?"

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Pelo jeito com que ele a beijou, com um grande desespero e sofreguidão e, muito provavelmente, impulsiva e intuitivamente – Sasuke era um homem discreto e não faria demonstrações de afeto tão abertamente e com um público a observá-lo – ela sabia que o seu sumiço mexera com ele. Ela imaginara que o beijo fora mais uma forma de extravasar a sua preocupação do que um gesto genuinamente romântico, pois era assim que ele funcionava: mais atitude, menos palavras.

Portanto, vendo-o sair da sua zona de conforto – que era o silêncio – e falar daquela maneira, mais calmo e racional, surpreendeu-a mais do que o beijo em si, por incrível que possa parecer. Sasuke muito pouco falava, mas, quando o fazia, certamente era algo significativo e sincero.

Ela limpou a garganta. "Tudo bem. Você ficou _mais do que chateado_, talvez preocupado –"

Ela quase se sobressaltou quando ele, de repente, deu um largo e rápido passo em sua direção e se inclinou até que ela pode sentir a respiração dele contra o seu rosto. "Eu quase fui preso por querer ir atrás de você." Ele confessou, encarando-a profundamente. "Eu não saio de casa há mais de uma semana simplesmente porque você perdida não me deixava."

A expressão facial de Sakura suavizou e o seu coração se aqueceu. Ele estava expondo as suas vulnerabilidades, ela concluiu, algo que jamais havia acontecido entre eles. Tocada e sem saber o que dizer, rodeou os braços pela cintura dele e o abraçou, a sua boca beijando o ombro dele. Ela sentiu-o suspirar e massagear a nuca dela, visivelmente cansado. Para tranqüilizá-lo ela acariciou as costas dele e depositou mais um beijo leve no ombro dele. Eles nunca tiveram essa intimidade, mas Sakura sabia que ambos precisavam dela naquele momento.

"Eu sinto muito." Ela murmurou contra a blusa dele, fechando os olhos para apreciar a massagem que ele fazia no seu pescoço. O outro braço dele continuou pendendo ao lado do seu corpo. "Eu já estive em várias outras missões solo e isso nunca me aconteceu antes, me desculpe. Eu serei mais cuidadosa da próxima vez."

Ele balançou a cabeça contra o pescoço dela. "Não haverá uma próxima vez. Você não sairá mais de Konoha sozinha."

Sakura abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fechou-a antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Era óbvio que aquela possibilidade era quase impossível de se concretizar, considerando o número de chamados que ela tinha de fora da Vila, principalmente no âmbito médico. Porém, não adiantaria tentar dissuadi-lo agora quando ele ainda estava claramente tenso e abalado.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Ela o confortou, sussurrando e deslocando as suas carícias para o peitoral dele.

"Não." Ela franziu o cenho quando ele respondeu. Ela iria perguntar o que ele intencionava com aquela negação, mas fora surpreendida por mãos grossas e calejadas nos seus joelhos que, de repente, ergueram-na. Um arfar de surpresa saiu da sua boca quando se viu com as pernas no lugar onde antes estiveram os seus braços, ao redor da cintura de Sasuke, colocadas lá pelo próprio.

Quando os seus rostos ficaram alinhados ele a beijou novamente, mordiscando o lábio dela quando se separou. "Você vai para o quarto. Comigo."

Ela gargalhava enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto onde eles permaneceram por quase um dia inteiro.

Xxxxx

**A.N.: **Idéia que NÃO ME DEIXAVA EM PAZ! Espero que tenham gostado e O Plebeu será atualizado dentro dessa semana ainda (é o que eu pretendo, pelo menos)!

**P.S.:** O título da fic remete a uma música que eu AMO de uma banda/cantor que eu AMO: _**DAUGHTRY**_! Eu achei que tinha um pouco a ver com a história e... É.


End file.
